Some integrated circuit devices that conduct with two carriers, such as Lateral Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (LIGBTs), have a relatively long turn-off time. Two carrier devices have the recombination of minority carriers when the devices are turning off. A longer turn-off time will limit the application of these devices and the power consumption will also be affected due to the long turn-off time.